Fairy Tail At The Beach
by arwen eion
Summary: This is a story about Fairy Tail going on summer vacation and couples becoming complete throughout the story. (most pairings are based of the original pairings. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR THE CHARACTERS.)
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Plan

Lucy had stared at oh so familiar guild hall and sighed, she had never been happier to see it. She had just been out on a job that lasted about two weeks and was glad to be back. She opened the doors to see everyone fighting and by the looks of it, this was the work of none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu banged his forehead onto Grays and growled, while Gray practically did the same and said in sync "_**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**_" Lucy couldn't help but laugh she missed the pointless fights and the boys silly disputes. Everyone froze and followed the sound of the laughter back to Lucy and cheered as she had returned back to the Guild. Natsu and happy cried tears of happiness and tackled her to the ground with an attempt hug.

"_**Ouch! Guys, there are nicer ways to greet a girl!**_" she scowled sitting on her knees so she wasn't in anyone's way. Natsu sat cross-legged in front of her bawling with happy. "_**Because you were gone, we couldn't go out on jobs to get money for food!**_" his tears getting worse at the thought of no food at his house. "_**Well thanks guys, for a moment there I thought you really missed me, but you're just worried about food.**_" Lucy said in a rather sarcastic tone. "_**Why didn't you just go out on a job? If you're that desperate for money for food you should've just done that.**_" Natsu stopped the crying immediately and smiled that cute, boyish caring smile and said "_**I don't go out on jobs unless I have my partner, were a team now and I can't go on jobs without ya.**_" Lucy blushed just a little and smiled and told Natsu to pick a job to go on together.

She walked over to her usual bar stool to talk to Mirajane. "_**Hey**_" Mira turned around and said Hi then giggled a little devilishly (which makes sense seeing as her power is to possess _Satan's_ soul.) "_**What was with the laugh?**_" Lucy asked rather curiously. "**Oh nothing, I was just thinking how you and Natsu are meant to be.**" She smiled so innocently while Lucy looked like she had been struck by lightning. She was about to explain nothing was going on between them when master Makarov yelled at everyone to shut up and to listen to him "_**As you all know I take everyone out from the guild hall to a two week break to a place of my choice, however this year I think we should have a group decision as to where we go this year. So if you have any suggestions please tell Mira, and by the end of the week we should have our group decision and be ready to go for the summer. **_Natsu immediately jumped up and suggested they go to an active volcano, as he wanted to eat the '_fire_' there. Everyone in the guild glared at him and yelled no. Then the arguing began over where they went for their vacation. When Makarov scolded them all Lucy saw her chance to propose her idea to the guild "_**Hey, what if we all went to the beach in the next town? There's a brilliant hotel there plus if anyone didn't want to be at the beach they could go find something to do in the town**_" she finished. The guild was quiet, which was rare, but it didn't look like there were any objections to the idea. Makarov smiled put his fist in the air and shouted "_**FAIRY TAILS GOING TO THE BEACH!**_" __


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Everyone in the fairy tail guild was all packed and waiting for a huge bus to take them all to the beach Lucy had suggested. Lucy couldn't help but smile, everyone seemed happy to be going and it made her feel happy seeing them all agree on this when her eyes caught a flash of pink. It was Natsu. Lucy remembered that he looked a little ill throughout the week and he looked even worse today than he did before. "_**Hey Natsu are you okay? You don't look very well.**_" Lucy had just asked him on impulse he turned to her and smiled a rather weak smile and replied "_**Yeah I'm okay, it's probably just because I have to go on a bus. That's all.**_" Natsu didn't sound very convincing to Lucy but decided not to question it and simply said "_**How about we sit together then?**_" Natsu gave a small nod and walked to the door, Lucy realised that he was staggering as he walked which worried her a little. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small blue haired girl. "_**Hey Lu! Haven't seen you in a while**_" "_**Oh hey levy, great to see you**_" Lucy responded and looked over her shoulder to see Natsu standing in the door way. "_**Oohh, Lu has a crush**_" levy teased. Before Lucy could say anything Elfmen yelled that the bus was here and everyone raced outside and got aboard. Natsu and Lucy stood in the doorway of the guild hall when Natsu started walking to the bus with Lucy close behind.

Once everyone was seated the bus started and everyone began to talk about how excited they were about going to the beach. Natsu on the other hand looked like he was in pain and Lucy hated to see him like that. After half an hour Natsu was asleep with the side of his head against the window making soft grunting noises which made Lucy giggle. He looked so cute when he did that. She placed her hand lightly on his head to check if he had a fever and his head was burning. Lucy was slightly worried for his health.

Natsu woke up from his nap to feel a hand on his head he traced the arm attached to Lucy and questioned her. "_**Lucy, what are you doing to my head?**_" Lucy blushed and said she was checking for a fever and her voice changed to a serious tone "_**You know you are really feverish right now. I don't think you should be on the tri-**_"She was cut off by Natsu "_**Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just motion sickness is all, nothing serious.**_" Lucy wasn't entirely convinced but she could argue as Natsu looked like he was back asleep.

After a few minutes the bus turned right and Natsu's head fell limply on Lucy's shoulder which made her blush crimson coloured but didn't do anything as he was clearly ill and she wanted him to rest. Once the guild arrived at their destination they all gasped in awe and went into the hotel sorting out who had what rooms. Meanwhile on the bus Lucy was gently shaking Natsu until he woke up "_**Hey Natsu we're here, are you okay?**_" Lucy couldn't help but feel like a mother when she said that but before her mind went into deeper thought about that Natsu replied with a small smile "_**Yeah I'm fine, let's go it's our vacation time we're wasting.**_ "He staggered to his feet and walked to the front of the bus and once he made it down the steps at the side he collapsed and hit the ground. Lucy got a fright and rushed to his side and tried to pull him up, but he was a little too heavy for her but he woke up and pushed Lucy away from him lightly and stood up himself. Mira thankfully had seen what had happened and came to his aid. She slipped Natsu's arm around her shoulder and walked at rather slow pace so Natsu could keep up although he kept saying he was fine and that no one needed to worry, Mirajane ignored him at helped him inside the hotel to the elevator to go to floor six, as the boys from the guild were staying there and the girls on floor seven. Once the elevator stopped at floor six Mira took him to the room numbered 620, which was the very last room available on the boy's floor and helped him to one of the beds.

Once he was laid down (_Mira had to pin him down because he insisted he was fine, when he wasn't_) Mira gave a swift fierce punch to his stomach and he was out. "_**There that should help him a bit, he needs rest.**_" Mira explained to Lucy as she was about to leave Mirajane grabbed her shoulder "_**It's best if someone's with him in case he gets worse, or he wakes up.**_" She implied to Lucy. "_**Why can't you do it?!**_" Lucy wailed. "_**Because I have to sort out everything, so I'm sure you can handle this Lucy.**_" And with that Mira left not giving her a chance to argue. Lucy went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water and placed it on Natsu's head to try cooling it. Then she sat at the small desk and started reading a book she brought along with her. After an hour or so Natsu started speaking gibberish in his sleep, braking Lucy's concentration so she turned around and watched Natsu who looked…kind of cute. He kept the quiet talking up and Lucy became intrigued as to what he was saying so she got up from her seat and carefully walked beside a sleeping Natsu and pulled her hair to the side and lowered her head so her ear was centimetres away from his mouth. She felt his warm breath which made her blush. He started mumbling again and Lucy tried to decipher what he was saying but found rather difficult until he said in a soft tone "_**Lucy…Lucy please don't go…I need you.**_" she shot up and covered her mouth shocked her face went red. Then her mind started going a mile a minute '_What does he mean? Is he having a nightmare? Or does he…like me?_' At that moment the dragon slayer woke up and put his hand to his head and pulled the wet cloth of his head. "_**Ugh, I feel like I got hit in the stomach.**_" Lucy thought about telling him Mira hit him unconscious but thought that might lead to him challenging her. "_**So… Are you feeling any better?**_" Natsu looked at her and replied "_**Yep, I feel so much better. So let's go hit the beach!**_" Lucy wanted to tell him to leave it till tomorrow but there was no stopping him now. "_**Sure let's go!**_"


End file.
